


OT3, or, I Have Never Seen Even a Fanvid for This Show

by verity



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Fandom By Osmosis, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>commentfic from last August. </p><p>"Damon. Stefan. You can't do each other because this is network TV, but I've come up with a solution."</p>
            </blockquote>





	OT3, or, I Have Never Seen Even a Fanvid for This Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ever_neutral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever_neutral/gifts).



> I am told that this fic is best enjoyed by mentally pronouncing Stefan "Steh-FON," as I did while reading it aloud at Spuffycon 2011.

Elena stared off into the setting sun for a long moment before she turned around to face her living room, her perfect figure an equally perfect silhouette against the ombre sky. "Damon. Stefan. You can't do each other because this is network TV, but I've come up with a solution."

Damon crossed the room to join her, and lifted a hand to caress her cheek sensually. He was very evil, but sexy evil. "Elena, I... approve of your suggestion." (Whether or not Damon could literally read her mind is unknown to this author.)

"I don't know about this," Stefan said, slowly. "I'm supposedly working on a path of redemption, or at least less evil than Damon. I have qualms."

"You can wear a blindfold," Elena suggested. "I can work with that."

"So can I." Damon smiled wickedly.

Elena smiled, too, because there was room for more than one wicked smile in this threesome.

Stefan closed his eyes in submission. It was pretty hot.

 

THE END


End file.
